


Team Up

by lordjenjen



Series: Super Boyfriends [2]
Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, Sequel to Want You, Which means more adorable Butters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 10:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12033918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordjenjen/pseuds/lordjenjen
Summary: Professor Chaos has Mysterion right where he wants him





	Team Up

Team Up

 

Professor Chaos stood before his archenemy, Mysterion. He was currently restrained to a chair, his minions were pacing around him, ready to attack on his order. Mysterion himself showed no concern even though he was held captive in his secret lair.

“Capturing you was too easy, Mysterion. What is your deal?” Professor Chaos circled the hero. 

They had both grown quite a bit over the years. Chaos no longer wanted to just destroy the world, that was on the to do list, but he had come to realize sending the world into utter chaos was the way to go. He would make havoc everywhere in South Park he could, but Mysterion was always there to fix it. Along with causing mayhem, he tried to put Mysterion out of the picture. It never worked. 

“I need your help. You're the only person I know that can do it.”

“Well well well. What is it the great Mysterion can't do?”

Mysterion took a deep breath. “It's Cartman. He's planning something. I'm not sure what, but you are the only person who can get close enough to him.”

“I'm done being his pawn!” Chaos yelled. He hated how Eric Cartman had used him over the years.

“You're the only person who has ever gotten into Eric Cartman's head and really fucked with him.” 

Chaos turned to Mysterion. “What are you talking about?”

The other grinned, almost evilly. “You fucked with Eric Cartman's mind once. Usually it's him getting into people's heads and fucking up their world. But you have done it to him before.”

“When did I do this?” Chaos rubbed his knuckles together. “I don't think you have the right person.”

“You're the reason we still live here. The world was about to plunge into complete chaos, TrollTrace was about to go live. Cartman was head over heels for Heidi Turner. You, Butters Stotch, said something to completely fuck with Eric Cartman. You got into his head and made him doubt his way of life and thinking.”

“Oh, that… I-I didn't mean to…”

“Doesn't matter if you meant to. You talk with such passion, you can get into his head and either figure out what he's up to, or stop him. You alone have the power to throw Cartman's world into chaos, Professor.”

Chaos thought on it a moment. He would love to seriously fuck with Cartman. He would love to get into his head and fuck with him the same way he had with Butters for years. He would love to send his life spiraling out of control for all the groundings Butters had gone through. 

Chaos squatted down in front of Mysterion. He grabbed the hero's chin in his gloved hand, forcing him to look chaos in the eyes. He non chalantly inspected his glove, admiring how the silver material reflected the low light. It was a nice upgrade from the aluminum foil they use to be. He turned his gaze back to the hero, staring into his blue eyes.

“What do I get from this?”

“To fuck with Cartman. I know how you dislike him.”

Chaos tisked and let go of the man's chin. He played with the springy question mark on his hood. “I could do that anyways. No. I want something else. Something I can't have.”

Butters pretended to think. He knew what he wanted. He had wanted it for as long as he could remember. It haunted him constantly. And here it was, pretty much offered to him on a silver platter. 

“I want a date.” 

Chaos saw a range of emotions flash before Mysterion's eyes. “With who?” He growled angrily.

Chaos smirked, doing his best impression of Kenny's smirk. “With you.”

Mysterion gave Chaos a questioning look. “We're already dating.”

“Yeah, I know, but,” Chaos rubbed his knuckles together. “I-I-I wanna go on a real date. Like to dinner and a movie or something.”

“Butters.” The use of his name caught him off guard. “Untie me.”

Butters obligated and freed the hero. Kenny removed his hood. Butters knew what would follow and removed his own helmet. His boyfriend looked a little sad at the action but composed himself.

“You don't have trick me into going out on a date with you. Just ask.”

Butters felt a little ashamed at being called out like this. “I did though. And you gave some half assed excuse and said maybe some other time.”

“Two months ago? Butters I was broke. My car-”

“I asked you because I wanted to pay for everything and treat you to a special night.”

“Oh.” Kenny blushed a little. “You're really sweet Butters, but-”

“No buts, Kenny. I want to take you out on a date!” Butters was a little surprised at himself but tried to hide it. “It’s not a hand out. It's not me taking pity on you. It's me wanting to take my boyfriend out for a night of fun for us both.”

Kenny was silent for a moment before he nodded. “Okay. We can go on a date but tell me when so I can request the night off from work.”

Butters smiled and hugged his boyfriend. He wrapped his arms around him and kissed his cheek. 

“Now, about Cartman…”

“Oh right, he's planning on running for an official government office because South Park never set an age requirement.”

Kenny pulled back and looked at Butters. “You knew all along?”

“Yeah.”

“You didn't say anything.”

“You didn't ask,” Butters held up a finger, counting off his points, “I am a bad guy, also I really wanted that date.”

“Then what do we do to stop him?”

Butters grinned. “That one's easy, but I require payment.”

“Like a date?”

Butters put his helmet back on and grinned evilly. “Oh, no, sweet hero. I think this will require more than a date. And since I don't get to mess with Cartman, I want to do that too.”

“Babe, do what you wish. Fuck with Cartman all you want. But what kind of payment are we talking about?”

Butters grinned evilly. “Revenge.”

**Author's Note:**

> The Revenge is on his parents. It's having sex in their bed. Because he caught his parents doing it in his room when he was supposed to be at a sleep over. They don't know he saw them, but he did "accidentally" destroy his desk a week later. 
> 
> No I won't write the revenge because they be under age.


End file.
